


the shortest distance between two points is the line from me to you

by kyuutier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Humiliation, Kingdomstuck, M/M, Role Reversal, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuutier/pseuds/kyuutier
Summary: kingdomstuck alphacest with bdsm themes, some role swapping, and sexy bathtime. written for stridercest secret santa 2017.





	the shortest distance between two points is the line from me to you

**Author's Note:**

> happy stricestmas, [jess](https://transposedtriteness.tumblr.com/)! hope you enjoy. thank you for participating, i hope you've had as much fun with this as i have!  
>   
> [between two points - the glitch mob ft. swan](https://www.youtube.com/embed/eHFx11tUO1M)

A young man and his retainer stand in his bedroom.

Although Dirk had recently turned twenty and has been the Crown Prince of Derse for the past two years, some days he feels he may as well still be a babe swaddled in his mother’s overprotective arms. His personal guard, and elder half-brother, shuts the door behind them as they finally reach the sanctuary of Dirk’s private suite. Dave is quickly back to his side, attentive as ever, though his subdued attitude speaks volumes to Dirk. He’s as exhausted as Dirk is.

Dirk’s hands rise to the buttons on his collar, but he hesitates. They both needed to burn off a little stress, now would be a good time for them to do the… the thing that they do sometimes. If Dave was up for it… He glances sidelong at his brother. The other man hasn’t moved since he came to a standing rest at Dirk’s side, nor does he seem particularly interested in watching what Dirk is currently doing. The young prince clears his throat and Dave’s attention snaps to.

“Dave. Do you want to… I mean, if you’re not too tired we could, uh… Switch.”

Dave blinks at him, slow and contemplative. He considers it, looking Dirk up and down like he’s searching for a hint of weakness. Dirk straightens himself up almost compulsively, determined not to show Dave anything he doesn’t want to see.

“You sure?  _ You’re _ not too wiped?” There’s concern in his voice that Dirk is quick to assuage.

“I’m fine. You know it usually helps.”

Dave watches him for another moment, then nods his agreement. Dirk doesn’t smile, but something like relief courses through him nonetheless. He slowly reaches up even further and lifts his golden crown off his head, offering it reverently to Dave- who takes it and puts it on with just as much care.

It  _ suits _ Dave, Dirk thinks. Like it never will him. Something about Dave screams that he was meant to lead in a way Dirk can only hope to replicate. (Or maybe he’s just biased.)

“Would you like a bath, sir?” The title slips onto Dirk’s tongue easily.

Dave acknowledges him with a brief nod, so Dirk quickly hustles out of the room into the adjoining bath. A few moments later, running water can be heard splashing into a deep basin.

Dave moves towards Dirk’s vanity, stripping his light armor on the way. He finds it fascinating to no end that after a long day of public servitude, Dirk gets his kicks engaging in another, more… specific kind of servitude. Perhaps it’s more fulfilling to service one than the endless hungry masses. Perhaps he craves the approval that Dave can give him that the public cannot. He glances into the mirror, crimson eyes meeting crimson.

The crown is heavy and bright on his brow. Some small part of him wonders what things would be like if this were real - if rule was his birthright, and dedication was Dirk’s. If the bastard and the pureblood traded places. Would things still be the way they are between him and his brother? He adjusts the crown, straightening it. Probably not.

He can honestly say he prefers it this way. He loves Dirk, and he loves his position protecting and guiding him. Getting to wear the crown at the end of the day and reap the benefits of Dirk’s submission without ever having to put in a day’s work for it or make the decisions Dirk has to make, this is just a perk.

Dirk returns to the room a minute later, making his way across the room to Dave’s side. Without being asked, he begins to assist Dave in removing the rest of his clothing, setting it all aside for the servants to collect later. Once Dave is properly naked and headed towards the bath, Dirk quickly strips down to only his thin bloomer-style undergarment and silk stockings before heading after him. He’s not really worried about how that might look- It isn’t any secret that Dave often spends time in Dirk’s rooms; long before he was Dirk’s Knight, he was his caretaker, babysitter, and playmate.

They enter the bath together, Dirk a step behind, and Dave openly stretches as the steam-warmed air washes over him. The room is large and and built in black marble, heated by hot air circulating underneath the floor, and mostly occupied by the deep pool inset in the floor. Steam is curling gently off the water filling it almost to the top, mingling with the scent of Dragon’s Blood incense burning in the lighted braziers mounted on three of the walls, filling the dim room with a heavy, hazy scent. The fourth has a set of shelves set into it, filled with an assortment of bottles and brushes and sponges, along with towels and robes on the upper shelves.

Dave heads to the bath immediately, lowering himself into it slowly but with obvious relish. Dirk knows the feeling well. He heads to the shelves, smiling privately to himself as he listens to Dave groan in pleasure and shift around behind him as he gets used to the hot water. Dirk makes sure to pick only his best oils and soaps for Dave, carrying them back to the edge of the bath in a small bowl along with washcloths and a sponge. Dave has made himself comfortable on his return, perched on the seated portion with his arms stretched out resting on the rim.

Dirk settles on his knees behind him, and gets to work. They make some brief small-talk while Dirk is busy, but after a while it lapses into comfortable silence while Dirk washes all of his brother that he can reach, slow and gentle and  _ meticulously _ careful. His actions show a depth of loyalty and dedication that he could never sincerely express in words. As much as Dave has shown time and time again that he cares for Dirk, all is shown reciprocated in Dirk’s tender touch. As he begins to massage Dave’s shoulders and chest with a heavy-scented oil, his brother turns his head up with a soft grin and beckons him down.

Dirk obeys immediately and bends further down, to be greeted with Dave’s warm mouth against his own. Without a work spoken, Dirk knows what Dave wants him to do. His hand slips further down Dave’s body, and dips under the water to reach his already firm cock. He’s rewarded by a soft sigh against his lips, and then Dave trails down his throat to accommodate the new position.

“Go on.” He murmurs into Dirk’s collarbone.

Dirk nods, and closes his fist around it, firmly pumping the shaft. He knows how Dave likes it, they’ve done this so many times before he feels he knows Dave’s body better than his own. He’s doubled in half at an uncomfortable angle to reach around his brother like this, his knees are starting to ache from kneeling on the stone floor and his stockings are soaked with water from him bathing Dave, but he doesn’t care. There’s nowhere he’d rather be, nothing he’d rather be doing in this moment than serving Dave.

And Dave is enjoying it, if the moans and soft kisses giving way to possessive bites are any indication. Just when Dirk thinks Dave might be getting close, his brother grabs his wrist and pulls him away. Dirk blinks in surprise as Dave shifts and turns in the bath to face him. Apparently a handjob wasn’t all he had in mind.

“Go get the other stuff. I wanna watch you fuck yourself open on these talented fingers.”

Dirk wasn’t exactly expecting that, but he’s not displeased. This is supposed to be about Dave, yes, but he can enjoy himself too. Besides, if this is what Dave wants, Dirk can’t say no. 

“Yes, sir.”

He stands up, casually rubbing his stiff knees before he moves back to the wall of shelves and picks through a special basket of bottles near the back end. They have a lot of choices, special concoctions with different effects, but Dirk knows which ones Dave likes best. The ones that leave a tingling sensation wherever they touch, and the ones that heat up quickly. He grabs a short red bottle with a gold stopper that does both.

Dave’s eyes light up when he spots it in Dirk’s hand on his way back, which makes Dirk flush warm in pleasure. He likes knowing he made Dave happy. He sets it down at the edge of the bath and calmly strips the rest of his clothing off, balling it and tossing it towards the door. The stockings are ruined for sure, but he doesn’t care. It’s not the first pair to meet and ignoble end, it won’t be the last.

Dave whistles at his view from below and Dirk rolls his eyes a little, hiding a smile.

“Get down here. On your back, legs nice and wide for me.” Dave is patting the edge of the bath in front of him.

Dirk, moving carefully so he doesn’t slip on the water already spread out across the tiles, lowers himself onto his back at the edge, right where Dave wanted him. Dave moves between his legs and cups under Dirk’s knees, pushing them up and apart, baring Dirk’s sensitive entrance to the room. Dirk glances down the length of his body to see Dave standing teasingly close, but he doesn’t move to touch Dirk further. He remains there looking down at him, somewhat smug.

“Go on. Get yourself ready for me, like a good little slut begging for his King’s cock.”

Dirk swallows thickly, feeling his dick throb. Fuck. That  _ really _ shouldn’t be as big of a turn-on as it is. He fumbles the red bottle open and coats his fingers with the slick fluid, spilling some of it onto his body in his haste to get going. Dave doesn’t say anything, but his amused smirk says volumes. Whatever. Dirk will wipe that look off his face.

He breathes and trails his fingers down between his thighs, fondling himself teasingly before pressing his first finger inside himself, torturously slow but too quick all the same. Dave makes an approving noise, and then jostles his leg to get him moving. No patience.

That’s mostly okay, because Dirk doesn’t have any either. He pumps it quickly, feeling the liquid start to rapidly warm and the prickling tingling sensation quickly spread deep into him as he adds fingers and thrusts them deeper. His voice has gone mostly breathless, gasps coming short and quick as he begins to rock into his own touch, moving quickly past the burn of not-enough-stretch into not-enough- _ anything _ . They’ve done this often enough that Dirk knows he doesn’t have to spend long on it, he knows Dave won’t hurt him. He just wants him inside so badly-- Before he realizes his lips are moving, he’s begging for just that.

And Dave responds. “Gorgeous, baby…You need to be filled up, don’t you? Look at you, greedy, desperate… Fuck, I can’t wait to get inside you.” He’s enjoying the view too much, loves watching Dirk’s little hole flutter and clench around his fingers with every filthy phrase, as they slide in and out, close to hitting all the right spots but not  _ quite _ \- he needs Dave. It’s finally enough to make him take pity. He releases Dirk’s legs so that he can catch his wrist again and draw him free, taking the other and pinning them both over Dirk’s head. “Stay like this.”

Dirk nods shakily, glancing up at Dave’s hands holding him down. Dave lets go and grabs the red bottle from the side again, letting the liquid drip onto his cock. He’s not interested in teasing this time, he guides himself directly to Dirk’s hole and presses in all at once, cherishing the punched moan Dirk gives him in response. He watches Dirk’s fists clench, his body tense, but the prince doesn’t once move his wrists apart from each other- he might as well be tied there.

As a reward, Dave immediately begins to fuck him hard and deep, hitting all the spots Dirk couldn’t reach with just his fingers. He grabs one of Dirk’s knees again and hikes it up, keeping him spread open wide while Dave pounds into him relentlessly. The other comes up to cover Dirk’s throat, pressing down every minute or so to cut off Dirk’s soaring cries and make him clench up around Dave’s cock.

Dirk feels nearly mindless with pleasure. Every free gasp is a pure adrenaline rush, Dave’s dick inside him feels more incredible with every thrust, nailing into him so fast that he can’t think- he can’t move, can barely breathe, and he knows he’s drooling. Still, he  _ tries _ to warn Dave when he’s about to cum, but the second his lips form his brother’s name, Dave cuts him off with a growl and pins his throat down again. Dirk nearly whites out, and the next thing he feels is hot splashes of cum hitting his stomach and chest.

That’s all it takes for Dave as well, he lets go of Dirk’s neck and grabs his waist to hold him still while he groans and grinds his hips into Dirk’s ass, working in nice and deep as he fills Dirk with his cum. Dirk rocks his hips right along with him, trying to get him even deeper, whispering under his breath in the most desperate tone. “Please, yes, Dave-- Use me--”

When it becomes too much for both of them to handle, Dave withdraws. He pulls Dirk’s other leg up again when he does, so he can watch his cum leak out of Dirk’s cute little used hole and drip down onto the floor. “Look at you… Messy slut.” Dirk’s dick twitches again, dribbling, and he whines quietly and tries to close his arms over his head without moving his wrists.

“Cute. I’m glad you want more, I’m not done with you.” Dave lowers one hand and trails his first two fingers through the trail of cum Dirk is leaking, and pushes them into him again, fucking his mess back into him. “I wish everyone could see you like this. The whole kingdom, seeing you on your back begging for your brother’s fingers and cock like a cheap whore. Wanna know what they’d think watching you swallow my dick, and seeing how pretty you look when you’re stuffed with cum in every hole, fucked mindless and obedient.”

He knows exactly where to touch Dirk, how to nail his prostate head on until Dirk is writhing under him and nearly sobbing, his dick rock hard and leaking again. “I’m going to bring that stable boy you like up here one day. The one you’ve been fantasizing about, don’t worry, I know. He’s cute. We’ll breed you like one of his prize horses, fuck you from both ends. Bet Jake will think you’re gorgeous with your pretty lips wrapped around his cock, your tight throat ready for him to fill you up.”

Dave lowers himself until he can mouth at Dirk’s thigh, leaving bright marks and deep bruises all along the inside. “He’ll be so impressed with you, baby. How good you are, how you can come without being touched, whenever  _ I _ tell you to. Show me.” He hooks his fingers as he drags them out, and Dirk spasms with a choked sob, releasing again just as commanded. His cum is watery and thin this time, dripping down his dick onto Dave’s hand.

Dave slowly removes his fingers, letting Dirk go boneless as he pants hard and tries to catch his breath. He cleans Dirk up for real this time, wiping him down with the discarded washcloth, murmuring under his breath about how beautiful Dirk is- how he deserves the world, and how Dave is going to give it to him. Eventually Dave gathers Dirk up and helps lower him in the bath, straddling Dave’s lap as they cuddle chest-to-chest in the hot water, and it’s Dave’s turn to wash him down gently.

The crown comes off Dave’s head after almost an hour, and he sets it aside before moving back to wrap his arms around Dirk and hold him close. Just like that he’s back to his little brother’s devoted protector, and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
